Rebels Without A Cause
by trucalifornian
Summary: Formerly known as '3 Secrets, 7 Loves and A Kidnapping' CGL has always been a girls camp. When boys come, all of that changes. Secrets are revealed, causing them to have to stick together as friends and maybe more, in order to save a friend.'FINISHED'
1. Flashbacks

Chapter one- flashbacks  
  
"Daddy! Daddy! Please! Stop! Daddy!" Little 7-year-old Karli screamed. "You deserve that you little bitch!" a tall man with lots of muscles said. "I'm sorry I won't do it again." Choked Karli, tears streaming down her eyes and blood everywhere. She should have been used to this but never liked pain anymore then her dad. "Same thing's coming tomorrow, better get used to this." He threatened her. Her dad then hit her hard enough that she blacked out. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* "Amanda get to your room right now." Her mom yelled. "Oh. Just because I got suspended, I'm in big trouble now." Amanda said sarcastically. She always had a habit of back talking and when she went to far her mom sometimes disowned her. "Amanda right out of this house now!" then her mom said quietly "forever." Amanda was shocked, sure her mom sometimes grounded her or kept her in her room but never this. "Now go grab your backpack and put some clothes, food, and supplies in it then head down to the orphanage." Amanda did as told, but before she went out the door Amanda quietly said, "Mom I love you and won't ever forget you." Tears streaming down her cheeks she closed the door and walked down the quiet streets. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^* Jessica was walking home from school, her apartment building was by a big dark alley way and things always seemed to happen there. "Hey little missy wanna come to my room I could ya know show ya around." A strange said and wearing a hat to cover his eyes. "Um. I can't I've got places to go and things to do especially study for a test. She said uncomfortably starting to walk backwards. "No! You come with me now!" He started to strangle her and pointed a gun at her head. Jessica was really scared, staying calm she remembered that she took a self-defense class. "Ow!" he yelled as Jessica elbowed him in the balls and flipped him over onto the concrete. Soon as he hit the ground the gun went off, Jessica thought she was shot but when she looked down the guy had been shot instead. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* "Ever since 3rd grade, 3rd grade." Tru whispered to herself. Tru had been dealing with her weight ever since she moved and never really cared about it until she tried out for cheerleading. "Tru has got the moves it's just that.." "She's a little overweight." Tru was sitting on the bleachers and really wasn't paying attention to there conversation until she heard her name. "It'd be cool if she made but I dunno there's just something I can't place." Ever since she heard that and other conversation Tru wanted to wear smaller sizes. Tru already wore a size 9 but she would do anything to go down sizes even not eating. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Sam's brother has a problem with drugs, and sometimes the worst timing. "Josh can you please get high some where else." Sam said coughing because all the smoke. "Get outa here you bitch, you're just a nosey little asshole." A dazed and confused Josh said. Sam's parents were out and didn't know about Josh, Sam has tried to stop him but just couldn't, and all the things he said she knew he didn't mean. A few hours later the smoke started seeping through the vent and Sam didn't really notice this and another thing she didn't notice was that she was getting high. After a while Sam was in lala land, feeling stupid and not thinking she decided to get some matches and burn something. Sam approached her school and thought that this would be a good place. She lit the match and flames arose. Little did Sam know there was a police officer was watching her and all to soon Sam was getting arrested. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* Hanna's family admired her older sister Chelsea. Now Chelsea was a star, she was on the honor roll, the star of the soccer team, and always got straight A's. Hanna's parents always expected Hanna to follow in Chelsea's footsteps. One day Hanna had enough and walked out into the garage and stared at her dad's porche. Light bulb, Hanna remembered that her brother showed her to hotwire a car. "Ahhh, this is the life, no parents or speeches. Just driving a porche." She said stopping at a red light. Hanna's one of those people who don't run into trouble, trouble runs into her. Just as she parked the car a police car parked right behind her. ^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^* "Ohhhh." The crowd said as a boy from school was beating up Kylie. "Take that and that." He kept saying. Kylie started punching him in the stomach. Finally she got away from the wall and punched the guy so hard that he flipped on to the ground. "Ohhh." The crowd said again. "What's going on here?" The principal said rushing over. "He'd been harassing me forever and somehow we got into a fight." Kylie said innocently. "Still that doesn't mean you have to almost kill him, come with me." Exclaimed the principal. 


	2. Going to CGL

Chapter 2- going to CGL  
  
"Why the heck is there hole everywhere, gazillions of them?" Amanda asked the girls. "I dunno, I think the guard said that we have to dig them everyday." Kylie replied "Oh joy." Mumbled Karli. "Ok girls off the bus one at a time." Mr. P said standing at the door of the bus. Each girl came off the bus and Mr. P was saying their name as they did.  
  
"Sam?" she nodded. Sam is Pilipino with black shoulder length hair with highlights and black eyes. (a/n sorry I didn't describe them earlier)  
  
"Hanna?" "Yup." Hanna replied. Hanna is white with shoulder length brown hair natural highlights and brown eyes and is shorter then the rest of them  
  
"Kylie?" "Uh huh." She said not really interested in what he was saying. Kylie's white with long brown hair with red and blonde highlights and blue eyes.  
  
"Jessica?" she nodded. Jessica is white with long brown/red hair and glasses. She was also shorter then the rest of them.  
  
"Amanda?" humming as she came off and didn't answer but he took it as a yes. Amanda is white with shoulder length brown hair with loose curls at the end and brown eyes.  
  
"Karli?" " Yes I am" she said happily she knew that any place was better then home. Karli's white with long brown hair turning blonde at the ends and has blue eyes.  
  
" And last but not least Tru." He stated, Tru came off the bus and gave everyone a smile showing her braces. Tru had long brown hair with highlights and brown eyes. She's a little more hyper then the rest of the group.  
  
"Ok girls these are your jumpsuits and boots, you guys must dig a 5 foot hole everyday, breakfast will be served at 4:30am, you'll get lunch while you're digging and dinner will be served about an hour or so after digging. Got that?" Mr. Sir stated "Yes Mr. Sir" every one chorused. "Good, now go follow Mr. P. to your tent."  
  
The girls went to there tent picked a cot and were wondering what tomorrow was gonna be like. " Do you guys think that digging holes is hard?" Tru asked staring at the ceiling lying her cot. " I dunno I don't think it'll be." Kylie replied. "I hope not." Jessica commented. The dinner bell rang, they all exited the tent and headed to the mess hall. 


	3. Boys are Coming to Town

Chapter 3- Boys are coming to town  
  
(a/n srry bout the first chapter and separating the flash backs my computer messed it up)  
  
"So when do you think they'll be arriving?" Hanna asked sounding excited "Who and what are you talking about?" Sam said sounding confused. "You know the boys, Mr. P. came running in the mess hall during dinner almost running into a table announcing that they were coming." "Oh! The boys, I dunno hopefully soon." Sam replied "Uh Sam." Amanda said in a sorta obvious way. "Ya what's up?" "I think they already arrived." Amanda said pointing at the bus right in front of them. "Now girls I want you standing in single file right now starting at A tent and ending with E tent!" the warden barked. The girls slowly walked into lines wondering which boys were going to be in their tent. " Man that Mr. Sir dude is mean." Armpit whispered to Magnet. "I know." Magnet never got to finish his sentence because all of a sudden things went quiet, boys staring at girls and vise-versa. "Come on now boys stop drooling. You need your tent assignments." Mr. P said pushing his way through the crowd. Mr. Sir was reading the tent assignments once he got to d-tent the girls were holding their breath. "We need Rex, Allan, Theodore, Jose, Ricky, Stanley, And Hector, now go follow Pendanski to your tent. "Ok girls and boys now I don't want any funny business between you guys." He said shaking a fingering at all of them but they just rolled their eyes. " Now I'll take the boys to there tent and explain everything to them and girls you can go relax in your tent." " I'm so happy, I'm so happy duna nana na." Tru said doing her happy dance at the same time. "Tru calm down and I mean this time." Amanda said sounding a little annoyed, tru started to hum the song but didn't stop dancing. "They're coming!" Hanna whispered from the tent flap. The boys entered but everyone just stared just like when they where outside. About 15 minutes later Jessica decided to break the ice. "So.. What are your names?" "Well we actually go bye nick names." X-ray stated "I'm x-ray that's armpit, zig zag, squid, magnet, caveman, and zero." "Cool, I'm Jessica that's Karli, Amanda, Hanna, Tru, Kylie, and Sam." Jessica said. Tru and Karli were both in deep trance, Tru staring at Zigzag and Kari staring at Squid. "Looks like it's time for dinner." Karli stated hearing the bell. "The foods great you couldn't believe it." Hanna said with a big smile. 


	4. Blistered Hands

Chapter 4- blistered hands  
  
"How-long-does-it-take-to-dig-a-hole" Squid said trying to get the blade farther into  
  
the ground. "Not that long." Sam said then added "After a while." "Here lemme  
  
help you with that." Tru said walking over to Zigzag. She took the shovel from his hand  
  
and helped him with his hole. "There you go, you'll get used to this after a while." There  
  
hands slightly touch when she handed the shovel back, but they quickly pulled away, as  
  
always they still blushed. "So what did you get in for?" Caveman asked getting bored  
  
from digging. "Well I got in for under aged driving." Hanna said like it was no big thing.  
  
"You an under aged driver now way." Zigzag said in disbelief. "Ya but its no big deal."  
  
" I got in for pick pocketing." Tru said, " You sound like magnet a case of sticky  
  
fingers." Armpit said with a smirk. "Hey what can I say my fingers are like little  
  
magnets." Everyone laughed the girls were done but waited around for the boys. "I got in  
  
for a fight." Kylie said "I got in for not killing some one." Said Jessica annoyed because  
  
she was innocent. All the boys stared at her. "Ok to make a long story short guy put gun  
  
to my head elbowed him in the you know." all the guys winced at that. "Flipped him over  
  
gun went off in his pocket." Jessica said now very annoyed. " I got in for stealing a car."  
  
Karli said "I got in for arson." Sam said, "It's a long story." She added "and I also got in  
  
For stealing a car, but it was a police car." Amanda said in disappointment. "Are you  
  
guys done?" Kylie asked "Ya." The guys chorused. "Cool lets go to the wreck room."  
  
Hanna said "Jeeze look at these blisters." Exclaimed Zigzag " Oh don't worry they'll get  
  
Better." Tru said holding his hand looking at it, Zigzag blushed but was hoping that Tru  
  
Didn't notice. 


	5. Mr Sir's Punch

Thanks for the reviews!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 5- Mr. Sir's punch  
  
~~~~~~~~Dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Get over here now!" Kylie's dad screamed. "Come on get over here if you can't walk  
  
any faster then you'll get it worse tomorrow!" He screamed once again. Once she got  
  
close enough he started to beat. "Daddy please stop!!!!!!" "Sorry can't do  
  
you want to no why." Karli tried to shake her head no through all the punches. " Because  
  
you didn't do your chores you tried to escape instead." "I'm sorry I won't do it again."  
  
she choked. "To bad you'll get something that you deserve instead and you can't do  
  
anything about it." He threatened her. Karli's dad ran into the garage to get something  
  
and she knew it was something horrible. Not having enough energy any more to run she  
  
tried to crawl her way to the front door. "Don't you move anywhere." Her dad said  
  
rushing through the door, he was holding some kind of pipe and came closer with it.  
  
"Dad please don't hurt please please!" She begged. All of a sudden he hit her with the  
  
lead pipe and she instantly lacked out. "Next time it'll be worse." He whispered I her ear.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End of dream~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Karli suddenly woke up, sweat dripping down her face and breathing really hard.  
  
"Karli are you alright?" Jessica asked "Ya I'm fine don't worry about mean." Karli said  
  
getting up to dig. "Ok." Jessica said unsurely. Lunchtime came around and everyone was  
  
hungry. "Thank god finally we get some lunch." Amanda said thankfully. " I know I  
  
thought I was gonna die." Hanna said grabbing some graham crackers. " Karli I would  
  
like to talk to you over by wreck room." Mr. Sir said climbing back into his truck. "I'll  
  
meet you over there." He added before he drove away. "What's that all about?" Tru  
  
asked very confused. "I dunno, but I better get over there before he does." Mr. Sir was  
  
already there as Karli approached him slowly.  
  
"I've heard that you witnessed someone mess with the showers." He said eyeing her.  
  
" Well actually I didn't and who ever said I did was wrong." She stated  
  
"Don't get smart with me girl now tell me who did it!" He screamed punching her hard  
  
enough that she flipped over the railing hitting the ground. "Now the wardens not around  
  
right now and she would give you worse then I just did." " Don't you ever touch me  
  
never again." She said with anger running through her voice trying to hold back tears  
  
from old memories. " Oh and what are you gonna do about it?" He said taunting her.  
  
" I'll do this." Karli said putting her strength into it she punched him hard enough that  
  
he hit a beam and knocked out. " I told you never to touch me." She said still angry. Karli  
  
dropped her shovel on Mr. Sir and ran away not going back to finish her hole. 


	6. A Comforting Kiss

Chapter 6- a comforting kiss  
  
"Karli how come you didn't come back and why are you crying?" Squid asked, finding  
  
her on the back wall of the wreck room. "You wouldn't understand." Karli said staring  
  
into the sunset thinking how different her life would be with out her dad. "Please tell I  
  
promise not to tell anyone and I think I can help." He said starting to sit down right next  
  
to her. Karli looked into his eyes know that she could trust him. "Ok but you can't tell  
  
anyone." She said holding out her pinky. "I promise."  
  
" Once my parents divorced I knew that my life would be a living hell. When I was 7 my dad started to come home drunk and beat me I didn't know that he was doing it sort of on purpose so I just let him beat me. It wasn't until I was 12 I realized that I was being abused, I tried to escape every chance I got but I never succeeded. So when I finally had enough I ran to the kitchen as fast as I could when my dad was beating me took a frying pan and when he came around the corner I hit him up side the head with it. That's how I ended up here I was so desperate to get away from my dad that I stole a car from the sidewalk and eventually went to court got found guilty and I'm now digging holes." "So when Mr. sir punched me it just brought all these memories back and I hit him back that's why you saw him lying over there after digging your hole." She finished with tear streaked eyes and rosy red cheeks.  
  
"I'm so sorry does anyone else know?" He asked looking into her eyes seeing that there was a lost look in them.  
  
"Only Tru, she's the kind of person that can keep a secret you know and doesn't tell anyone else."  
  
"Karli can I tell you something?" Squid asked starting to stand up.  
  
"Sure what is it?"  
  
"I really like you." He said and leaned in to kiss her.  
  
"I really like you too." And she kissed him to except longer.  
  
Hope you guys like and thanx for the reviews  
  
Taylor15  
  
IluvMWPP  
  
D*I*C*3 


	7. Nicknames

Chapter 7- Nicknames  
  
"So I was thinking that maybe you guys should have nicknames it could be a d-tent  
  
tradition." Caveman said digging his hole. "That'd be cool If it's alright with you guys I  
  
mean you guys started the whole thing." Hanna said the guys nodded saying it was ok.  
  
"Cool um do you think we can name our selves because we kinds know more about each  
  
other." Amanda said nervously "Sure it would probably be easier that way too." X-ray  
  
said. "OK maybe we should start with Kylie, um how 'bout Cat cause when she gets into  
  
fights she's as fierce as a cat." Tru said smiling revealing her braces again. "I like it  
  
because that's true I am as fierce as a cat." Kylie said repeating her nickname to herself  
  
over and over again. "Sam what should we name Sam." Jessica said thinking really  
  
hard, "I know match because she's obsessed with fire." She finished "I like it it's cool."  
  
Sam stated 'OK now for...Karli." "Angel." Hanna whispered thinking that it was a  
  
bad name. "Why?" Karli asked. "Because you sing like an angel." She finished. "Thanks  
  
I like it." Karli said smiling. "Tru's nick name should be." Amanda said everyone had  
  
to think about it because there's nothing that she doesn't do. "How about sketch because  
  
no matter what she's drawing on her arm, paper, ect." Kylie said. (Abbreviation sp?)  
  
"Cool I like it." Tru said happy that she got a nickname. "Amanda should be star." Sam  
  
said. "Why?" Amanda said sorta confused. "Because she wants to be a big star when she  
  
grows up." Sam said sorta making it look like she had stars in her eyes. "I like I like I  
  
like." Amanda kept repeating to herself. "Finally Hanna." Kylie commented. "How about  
  
sweedie because she's Swedish and a total sweetie." Jessica said. "Cool I of course like  
  
and now we all have nicknames." Jessica said with a smile. "So do you guys all want to  
  
head to the wreck room? We're all done." Sam said, everyone was already done with  
  
their hole and she was getting bored sitting out there. "Sure." Everyone chorused. The  
  
girls were in front of all the boys and when they were about to enter the wreck room the  
  
boys asked something that they didn't expect. "Hey uh we need to ask you something."  
  
X-ray said with a nervous expression on his face. "Ok shoot" Amanda said (aka star)  
  
"well um we um ya um um um." X-ray kept saying but wasn't able to spit it out. "What  
  
he's trying to say that all of us want to take you guys for a mid-night walk." Squid said  
  
all in one breath, all of a sudden smiles grew across the girl's faces and they didn't say  
  
anything for a moment. "Well." Caveman asked them. "Oh! Um ya sure." Hanna said  
  
(aka sweedie)still smiling looking at zero wondering if he was gonna go. "Great we'll  
  
come and get you in your tents so be ready." Exclaimed magnet with a sorta twinkle in  
  
his eye. "Cool." Most of the girls chorused quietly. 


	8. A Midnight Walk

If you guys don't remember their nicknames I have a list so you won't forget. Kylie-cat Sam-Match Tru-sketch Karli-Angel Amanda-Star Jessica-rose Hanna-sweedie ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Chapter 8- a mid-night walk  
  
The floor creaked as the boys quietly tiptoed in to wake up  
the girls. "Hey Sketch  
  
wake up." Zigzag whispered in her ear and lightly shaking her.  
"Huh what's happening?  
  
Oh ya hey Zigzag." Sketch smiled and whispered back. "Star..  
Wake up." Armpit said  
  
in a sorta song like way. " 5 more minutes mom please Tru won't  
pick me up until 8:25."  
  
Star whined. "I am not your mom." Stated Armpit with a weird  
look on his face.  
  
suddenly waking up Star felt really embarrassed. "Sorry." She  
whispered. "Angel  
  
the hell up!" Squid said starting to get annoyed. "I don't  
wanna." Angel moaned, "Call  
  
her Karli warli." Sketch said pulling on her jumpsuit. "Huh?"  
"Just trust me." "Karli  
  
warli get up karli warli." Squid said laughing shaking her too.  
"Just wait 5,4,3,2,1."  
  
sketch said pointing  
  
to Karli right after she said one. Instantly she sat up in her  
bed "Mississippi, Alabama,  
  
Georgia!" Angel screamed, everyone just stared at her some  
people sorta laughing. "I  
  
was in a spelling bee." She said looking at everyone. "Just like  
Point Reyes." Sketch  
  
smirked. Everyone else woke up and pulled on there jumpsuits  
stood up and got ready to  
  
walk outside. "You ladies ready?" Caveman asked holding out his  
hand for Cat. "Yup.  
  
They all chorused. "Cool lets go." X-ray said, all the girls and  
boys hand in hand except  
  
for Sweedie and Zero his hands were in his pockets but Sweedie  
didn't mind. "So how do  
  
you guys like it so far?" Squid asked Angels and his hand swing  
back and forth together.  
  
"It's cool and I never really noticed all the stars." Rose said  
looking up at the stars. "Ya  
  
that is pretty cool." Commented Zigzag. Eventually everyone  
spilt up going different  
  
directions on the lake.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So Zero it's nice of all of you guys to take us for a walk."  
Sweedie said looking at  
  
everything else only glancing at Zero a few times. ' Silence  
just silence wish he would talk'  
  
to me he's cute and probably polite and nice. Sweedie was  
thinking to herself. "Thanks."  
  
He whispered Sweedie smiled now knowing that this might get  
somewhere. "You have  
  
pretty Swedish eyes." Zero said feeling his heart beat faster  
always having a weird  
  
feeling around Sweedie all the time knowing that he was in love  
with Hanna 'sweedie'  
  
Raymond. "Thanks that's really nice." She said bushing, Zero  
smiled back at  
  
her. 'He has a really cute smile' Sweedie thought to her self.  
Suddenly Zero did  
  
something unexpected. Hanna turned her head forward to look at  
all the buildings. '  
  
Should I so this? I should I can' Zero thought to him self.  
"Zero!" Sweedie said surprised  
  
at what he just did. "I liked it." Sweedie said blushing and  
holding the side  
  
that he kissed her with her hand. "Would you like to go walk a  
little farther to see what  
  
else there is?" Sweedie asked "Sure but I think the only thing  
well see is some more  
  
holes." He said holding his hand out this time. "Ya you're  
probably right. Replied  
  
Sweedie. They walked off hand in hand.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Ok you have to trust me now I'll blind fold you and then  
you have stand still and  
  
when I count to three you have to fall back and I'll catch you  
but you have to trust me."  
  
Zigzag said smiling at Sketch. "Ok I'll trust you." Sketch  
replied now having a blindfold  
  
on. "Stand still until I count to three." Zigzag said starting  
to take a few steps backwards.  
  
"Ok, don't let me fall." Sketch said not knowing if he was gonna  
catch her. "1.2.3!"  
  
Sketch let out a quiet scream and fell backwards, thankfully she  
felt him catch her in his  
  
arms after a few seconds. "Hey you caught me I am now happy."  
Sketch said smiling at  
  
Zigzag. "At least you didn't fall in a hole." Zig said helping  
sketch up. "Ya otherwise I'd  
  
be really mad at you but not for long." She said walking back a  
few steps. "Sketch  
  
watch." Zigzag yelled trying to grab her hand. "Ahhhh!" Sketch  
scream falling  
  
backwards into a hole. "Sketch, sketch you all right." He asked  
her running over to the  
  
hole. "Holy crap that hurt." Sketch said rubbing her back. "You  
alright." Zigzag asked  
  
climbing into the hole. "I think you spoke to soon." She said  
laughing and sitting across  
  
from Zigzag who was feeling sorry for Sketch. 'Wow I never  
really  
  
noticed how pretty she was with her brown eyes her smile and  
laugh personality' Zigzag  
  
kept thinking to himself. " Man on the moon." Sketch said  
quietly looking at the moon.  
  
"Can I kiss you?" Zigzag said hoping that she'd say yes. "Ya  
sure.wait what?" She said  
  
confused about what her just asked, she looked at him but only  
saw him for a split second  
  
before they were in instant lip lock. It took them a while to  
break apart it was a long kiss.  
  
"Sorry I knew shouldn't have done that but I couldn't resist I  
really like you." He said all  
  
in one breath looking into her eyes. "I have something to  
confess. I like you too." She  
  
said looking at him. "Really wow I thought." He never got to  
finish his sentence  
  
because right then Sketch leaned in to kiss him a long romantic  
kiss.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
^  
  
"How are you chica are you enjoying your evening?" Magnet asked with his  
arm  
  
around Rose. You know you don't have talk like a waiter at a restaurant  
ya know."  
  
Rose said laughing at what magnet just did. "Sorry but what I do have is  
a little  
  
present." HE said pulling something out of his pocket. "Here so you  
always can  
  
remember me when you leave or something." Magnet said putting the  
necklace on  
  
Rose, it was a heart shaped locket with a picture of him in it. "Aw  
that's so sweet of  
  
you, you didn't steal this did you?" Rose said looking at the picture and  
the question  
  
just kind of came out. "Sorry I didn't mean to say that." She said now  
embarrassed.  
  
"No it's alright and that's a locket that I had when I came here." Magnet  
said glad  
  
that she liked the present. "Well it's the best present that anyone has  
gotten me." Rose  
  
said smiling going up on her tiptoes to kiss him, Magnet hoped that she  
didn't see  
  
him blushing even though it was dark. "Chica turn your heads towards me."  
Magnet  
  
asked. "Ok why?" "Because if it's alright with you I want to kiss." He  
said leaning in.  
  
"I won't refuse." Rose said smiling. Suddenly they were in a deep  
  
romantic kiss holding each other.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" You know I'm actually surprised that you'd come with on the walk." Armpit said  
  
walking with Amanda. "Why?" star confused with the question. "Well I know I'm not the  
  
cutest guy and I really didn't think that you'd be interested in a guy like me." He finished  
  
looking down at the ground thinking of how stupid he was by asking that question. "Oh I  
  
love this it's so sweet of you guys and I don't judge people on how they look it's stupid  
  
on how some people do that." Amanda said looking at him smiling at him. "Oh thanks,  
  
you know you're different then other girls I like that about you." Armpit said happy about  
  
that. "Thanks and you are too." She replied. With out warning Amanda kissed Armpit on  
  
the cheek. "Oh um you um didn't um have to do that." Armpit said "Actually I did cause  
  
I like you and I really hope that you like me." Star said nervously. "I do." Armpit  
  
whispered. "Huh?" Star said wondering what he just said. "I do." Armpit said slower and  
  
even though Star couldn't tell she knew that he was blushing. 'Yes!' star screamed  
  
thinking to her. "Cool so know we both know that we like each other and um well I think  
  
I'll just do this instead." Star said kissing him again.  
  
(A/n sorry I used Amanda then star I kinda 4 got bout the nicknames but they're the same person)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey are you doing alright you know, about your dad and all." Squid asked, "Ya I'm  
  
fine I think that talking to about it helped a lot." Angel said looking up at him smiling and  
  
glad that he was there with her. "That's great." Squid replied. "Ya it is so.." Angel said  
  
wondering what to do next. "Ya." Squid and angel just kept walking not talking just  
  
silence. "You know my mom said that when you're walking with a friend or someone  
  
and you don't talk that much that's good and I forgot why." Angel said looking at the  
  
ground. "That's cool so that means that we have a great relationship?" Squid asked, "Ya I  
  
guess." "Angel you might want to watch your step." He said noticing a rock in the path.  
  
"Huh? Ahhhh!" Angel screamed landing face first on the ground bringing squid down  
  
with her and landing on top of her. "Ow." Angel said but you could barely hear her. "Are  
  
you ok." He said rolling off of her. "Ya I'm fine, I'm used to falling trust me." Angel said  
  
looking at Squid with her head resting in her hand. "Well that's good, not about the  
  
falling part mean you know I just." "Shhhh I know what you mean." Angel said smiling.  
  
"That's always good cause all of a sudden I'm tongue twisted and." "I told you  
  
shhhhh..." Angel kept saying but this time closer then before, soon they were close  
  
enough to kiss but took them a while to do that. X-ray and match walked by and did that  
  
whistle thingy. Breaking away from angel Squid said, "Ahh shut up why don't you go  
  
and kiss match. "I will." X said swing match towards him and kissing her, they finally  
  
broke apart and they both blushed and didn't say anything. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Right off the bat Cat and Caveman were kissing when everyone split up. "Can we please  
  
stop for a moment?" Cat asked pushing away. "Ya sure why?" He said staring at her his  
  
hands on her shoulders. "Because I had a past with someone and well I'm not quite over  
  
it." Cat said looking down at the ground. "Oh well do you want to talk about it or do you  
  
just want to walk some more?" "Thanks for understanding I would like to walk some  
  
more." She said and they walked in the direction were they say angel and squid, caveman  
  
also did that whistle thingy. 


	9. Twisted

Chapter 9- twisted  
  
"Hey it looks like someone new is coming." Sweedie said walking back to her hole  
  
from getting lunch. "Ya well if there girls, we're taken." Magnet said smiling at Rose.  
  
"That's always good to know." Star commented. Every one finished there hole and  
  
headed back to the wreck room. "OK boys against girls a game of pool." Armpit said  
  
heading towards the pool table. "Ok but we'll always beat you." Sketch said shaking her  
  
head. "Whatever." Some of the boys chorused. "D-tent I would like you outside right  
  
now." Mr. P yelled through all the noise. "Aw man just when I had the perfect shot."  
  
Armpit said and everyone laughed. "Ok you guys have a two new people in your tent,  
  
sorry we didn't announce this to you guys earlier, as you can see they're here right now  
  
and they'll be coming out of Mr. Sir's office any moment now." Mr. P finished and no  
  
one really cared. "Ah here they are, so we have here Max Woods and Josh Dean These  
  
are your tent mates, Rex, Alan, Theodore, José, Ricky, Stanley, and Hector." he said  
  
pointing at each one of them as he said there names. "It's X-ray, Squid, Armpit, Magnet,  
  
Zigzag, Caveman, and Zero." X said. "And they are Amanda, Tru, Karli.." Sketch  
  
interrupted Mr. P to correct him. "It's Sketch, Star, Angel, Sweedie, Rose, Cat, and  
  
Match." She finished giving him one of her looks. "And don't pull that whole society  
  
thing either." Star added, all Mr. P had was a look of disgust on his face. " Well any way  
  
You're Josh Dean and You're Max Woods did I get them right?" "Wait a minute lemme  
  
see your stupid clip board." Cat said shoving through everyone. "Sketch what's your last  
  
name?" "Woods why?" everyone was just staring at cat wondering what she was doing,  
  
and nothing clicked with the last names of max and sketch. "You have an older brother  
  
don't you?" "Ya." "What's his name?" "Max." "Age." "Uh last time I saw him he was  
  
16." "What's his middle name?" People just kept staring at her still not matching the last  
  
names and information. "Robert." "Ok and one last thing his birth date." "January 11th  
  
1986." "Why the heck are you asking me this?" "Well your brother Max is now 17 and  
  
he's standing right next to me." Cat said now looking at everyone. "You're kidding.  
  
right?" "No, you can look for yourself it says Max Robert Woods, Birth date 1/11/86, age  
  
17." " Oh my gosh Max?" "Tru?" "Ya huh." "How did you get here?" "Class color day  
  
and a riot you can piece the puzzle together." "Oh well wow I surprised that you came  
  
here." "Ya well Ryan was gonna be here but they found him innocent." Looking down at  
  
the clipboard Sketch noticed something. " Why the heck does the name Josh Dean  
  
sound so familiar? Gosh darn it I can't place it." Sketch said frustrated. "Well I dated  
  
some one named Kylie Hart, but we broke up then she got caught by the cops and sent-  
  
off-some where." Josh said, saying the last few words slower. All eyes fell on Cat but she  
  
already knew whom it was. "I can't believe you came here." Cat said backing away  
  
stumbling over her own feet. "Kylie? Is that you?" josh said, "I have to go." Cat said  
  
running off to the 'lake'. "Well now d-tent will take you to your tent and dinner will be  
  
coming soon." Mr. P said walking towards the warden's cabin. "So you guys have  
  
nicknames." Josh asked. "Ya maybe you'll earn one later." Armpit said giving him a  
  
sideways look.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"So you like the dinner Max isn't it just like home." Star asked, "Oh ya just like home."  
  
He smirked. "Well it's nice to see you Cat." Magnets said seeing her walk in the mesh  
  
hall. "Thanks for the greeting." She said sitting down by caveman. "Hey you hungry?"  
  
Caveman asked worried if this josh guy was going to hurt her in any way. "No not  
  
really." She replied. After dinner everyone headed to there tents to talk before bed. "You  
  
ready to dig your first hole tomorrow?" X-ray asked he loved asking that. "I don't know  
  
it's not something that I really want to do for the next year and a half." "Ya well this is  
  
what you chose and you'll just have to deal with it." "I thought you'd say that." Max  
  
smirked. "Time to go to bed!" Everyone heard over the intercom. Everyone went to bed  
  
and said goodnight, but a little fighting and a little secret would disturb the sleep of  
  
everyone. "Huh they need better bathrooms in this place." Josh said yawning. "Wow!"  
  
He said tripping over something and landing on Cat's bed. 'Crap I have to get out of her  
  
bed before she wakes up and thinks I'm doing something weird.' He thought to himself,  
  
trying to scramble out of her bed but not helping and waking up Cat.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she  
  
screamed standing up. "What the hell are you doing in my bed? You, you, you creep!!"  
  
All of d-tent rustled in their bed not waking up. "What, all I did was trip over something,  
  
land in your bed, and some how wake you up." He said confused at why he was so mad  
  
at her, ya sure he could understand that finding some one in your bed in the middle of the  
  
night is not the best thing to wake up to. "Why the heck are you so mad at me ever since I  
  
got here I'm the one who should be mad at you." Josh said starting to raise his voice.  
  
"Why! Why! Why!!!! I'll tell you why." At this point people started to wake up. "You  
  
yes you slipped me drugs on the night of the summer break farewell dance, forced me to  
  
make out with you later that night, and might I add that you beat me every time you lost a  
  
foot ball game you were that frustrated!!!!!!!!!!!" Cat finished breathing hard, red faced,  
  
and everyone staring at her in complete silence. "That was you." He whispered, staring  
  
wide-eyed at the ground. "What, what are you talking about?" Cat asked confused about what he just said. Josh said slower this time  
  
and staring at her. "That was you." "No it wasn't I really remember it." Cat said in shock  
  
at what he just said. "That was you and I remember too, I picked you up for the dance  
  
you were dressed in a light powder blue strapy dress, your hair clipped back in little  
  
twists with the rest of it curled, we got to the dance won the king and queen contest it  
  
wasn't until we walked back to your house cause it wasn't that far that you got into some  
  
real trouble." He took a deep breath to start again. "The school had to pick the night the  
  
weirdoes were out and you decided to by some beer from one of them, I remember you  
  
telling me that you'd pour it down the sewer before we got to your house, some how I  
  
forgot and when we went up to your room at least 20 minutes you started to get loopy I at  
  
first thought you were being your normal self then I saw the empty beer bottle I tried to  
  
restrain you from any thing stupid but I couldn't, your mom brought up some drinks  
  
while you were in the bathroom and I hoped that you were throwing up, but when you  
  
came back you were still loopy, I was going to get my drink when you said you bring it to  
  
me, you must have slipped the drugs in it cause I also got loopy after 20 minutes, then  
  
suddenly we were making out on your bed, your mom walked in found the drugs and  
  
beer bottle and kicked me out of your house thinking it was me giving you all that stuff,  
  
and your oldest brother beat you after foot ball games you used to tell me stories about  
  
it." Josh finished staring at Cat who was in complete and total shock. "I can't believe this  
  
I did that I, I, I think I have to go again." Cat said running out of the tent. "Oh I think  
  
I need to go follow her." Caveman said heading out side, everyone just watched them go  
  
outside. "Hey Cat, Cat wait up!!" caveman said running towards her. "Kiss me." She said  
  
turning around. "What? You just revealed history right then and there and you want me to  
  
kiss you." He said shocked at what she just asked him. "I said kiss me." "Fine I'll kiss  
  
you." "Good." "Ya." 


	10. Bad Karma's Goin Around

Chapter 10- bad karma's goin round  
  
**************************Hanna's flashback*************************  
  
"Don't hurt me bob come on we can fix this come on." Hanna's dad said standing close  
  
to his wife. It was dark and late at night there was a thunderstorm going on outside and  
  
little 5-year-old Hanna was watching her uncle almost kill her parents. "I didn't break out  
  
of the insane asylum just so I could negotiate with you guys I came here to KILL YOU!"  
  
Uncle bob said pointing a gun at her parents. Bam! A gunshot went off, her parents fell to  
  
the ground and her Uncle was satisfied. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Hanna screamed. Bam!  
  
Another gunshot went off aimed for Hanna but missed. "Ah who cares that it missed you  
  
I'll come back don't you worry I will." He said and stormed out of the door. "Mommy!  
  
Daddy! Honey go call 911." Hanna's mom said lying right by her dad who wasn't shot  
  
but watching over her.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"Hey Sketch you all right you don't look so good same with you Sweedie." Magnet said  
  
looking over at them in the wreck room. "Huh? OH ya I'm fine don't worry." Sweedie  
  
said staring out of the window. (A/n I don't even know if there was more then one  
  
window in there so if there isn't any oh well) Standing up and slowly waling over to the  
  
couch sketch said. "I just think I need to sit down for a while that's all." Most of d-tent  
  
watched her walk over there but zigzag was the most worried out of all of them. " Hey  
  
where's Caveman and Josh I haven't seen them since we were done digging?" Armpit  
  
said leaning over to X-ray. "Maybe we should look in the tent." "Uh oh." Match said.  
  
"Come on sketch we're going to the tent." Angel yelled from across the wreck room.  
  
"I'm coming very slowly."  
  
****************************************************************  
  
"So you like kissin kylie after we get into a fight?" Josh said standing up to face Caveman.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"You know what I'm talking about ya know a few night a go."  
  
"Ya so she's my girlfriend haven't you figured that out yet?"  
  
"It doesn't mean that you have to talk all the time about it."  
  
"She's the one who wanted to kiss me afterwards ok so it isn't my fault that your heart broken."  
  
"Who said I'm heart broken." "You practically implied it."  
  
"Ya so it doesn't mean that I am."  
  
"Hey Caveman Josh what's up?"  
  
"Stay out of this." Josh said forcefully starting to fight with Caveman. "Stay out of what?" Squid whispered to zigzag and all he did was shrug. Sketch slowly walked to her bed collapsing on it and sweedie did the same thing but just watching the fight and thinking about other things too.  
  
"Come on stop it!"  
  
"Ya guys why don't you work this out."  
  
"Just stay out of it guys this is between me and Josh."  
  
"Guys!" Sketch said sitting up  
  
"Guys!" but no one noticed this except for zero, max, angel, and rose.  
  
"I, I, I ." But never finished because she fainted.  
  
"Tru? Tru, wake up. Tru!" Max screamed shaking her  
  
"What's going on?" X-ray said walking over from the fight, soon everyone was surrounding her except for sweedie.  
  
"Hey what's the matter?" Zero asked looking over at her noticing that she was crying.  
  
"My, my, my uncle tried to murder my parents." Everyone looked at her in shock but they still didn't know why there was a fight and Sketch's secret. 


	11. Authors Note

Hey everyone I was thinking of quitting the story right now and start over in a while. I personally thought it was going in the direction of stupid and ya I know chapter 10 was messed up. I don't know if I'll change the title maybe, maybe not. The story wasn't getting great reviews either. When the 'new' story comes back up it'll say in the summary that it's the new one so ya anyways I was just letting you know and all so later dayz!!  
  
-Trucalifornian a.k.a- Adrianna 


	12. Authors Note 2

Ok my peeps (sorry had to do that) anywayz I'm gonna continue this story and not change it but I am gonna change the title just look for the summary thanx for the reviews and thank u nossila u helped me and dtentgurlz thank u for offering to help me with the new title. C ya'll later (I'm not from the south I live by Sacramento but it's fun to say) later dayz p.s by the way it might take me a while to update but don't worry I will big happy face p.p.s hyperness rules so does caffine later dayz!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	13. Some People Just Don't Wake Up

Chapter 11- Some People Just Don't Wake Up (A/n I'm gonna use there first names now if it confuses u just tell me on aim in emails or reviews later days) "Tru, for crying out loud, wake up!" Max said, shaking her violently.  
  
"Man come on she's not waking up anytime soon." X-ray said patting him on the back.  
  
Zigzag picked Tru laid her on the cot and just looked at her. All these memories came back to him, from his childhood, getting teased in school, and when he first came here, looking over at his new tent mates, seeing her smile back, kissing her for the first time, and catching a glimpse of her happy dance. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Zero spotted Hanna sitting out on the lake, he wasn't sure if he should go to talk to her, but in the end decided he should. "Why? Why me god!?" Hanna screamed, having blood shot teary eyes, her hair falling out of the half and half, and frustrated and scared at the same time.  
  
"Hey Zero." Hanna whispered not looking at him but sensing that Zero was there. He just stopped in his tracks, staring at her wondering how this could happen to someone like her. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^ "Hello this is the hospital how may I help you?" The operator said. Hanna could hear all the noise in background. "Hi. Well, um, my mommy just got shot by my crazy uncle." "Oh my ok we'll be right there but I do need your address." "I live on." Hanna trailed off so she could she the street sign, she was lucky being able to read at an early age. "1020 Knightwood Court." She blurted out. "Ok we'll be there any minute." The operator said quickly said and hung up. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Should we get Pendanski? What about Mr. Sir? Call 911?" Zigzag said pacing up and down the floor.  
  
"Zigzag, I have two words for you." Squid said getting dizzy from watching him.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Calm down."  
  
"Can't."  
  
Then suddenly all of D-Tent said in unison, "Take a walk!"  
  
"Fine!" He said walking out of the tent.  
  
"Hey Max you ok?" Armpit asked, noticing that he was lying on his cot and staring at the ceiling. "Yup."  
  
"You sure?" "No." "You wanna talk about it?" "No." He said then out on his headphones blasting the music so loudly that everyone could here it from where they were standing. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I think I could help."  
  
"Really? Well, you wouldn't understand." Hanna said storming off farther onto the lake.  
  
"Ya I really do."  
  
"Then tell me how you could relate to all of this?" She asked voice rising with every word she said. Zero just stood there not saying anything.  
  
"That's what I thought, just leave me alone." Hanna said walking further for no reason all there was were holes.  
  
"I used to live on the streets." Zero mumbled, walking back to the tent, but stopped, and turned around again. "Hanna!"  
  
"What!?"  
  
"I used to live on the streets! I think I would understand." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^Flashback^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ ^ "Hey Tru why aren't you eating?" "Tru, you have to be hungry." "Jeeze Tru, you lost a lot of weight." 'I have to stop what I'm doing. I have to eat, I just have to!' Tru thought to herself remembering what people said while in school. (A/n if you got confused just then she was remembering what people were saying ya know) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
hope yall liked it I have an announcement ^clears throat^ Read From Brooklyn NY to Green Lake TX it's another story by me just wanted to let you know (you don't have to if you don't want) Later days. 


	14. GoodBye For Now

Chapter 13- Good-Bye For Now "Hey Karli." Squid said catching up to her. "Can you promise me something?"  
  
"Yeah sure."  
  
"Promise you won't leave me,"  
  
"Oh, I won't ever leave you, you'll always be in my heart and with me." ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ "Alan you need to come with me right now, and you need to bring your stuff with you too." Mr. P said entering the tent where everybody was hanging out.  
  
"Mom it's Squid, it's Squid."  
  
"Yeah whatever." Mr. P mumbled. "Why are we going to the Wardens cabin I didn't do anything wrong." Squid asked wondering what all this was about.  
  
"You're not in trouble your just, well you'll find out in a minute."  
  
"Well hello Mr. Pendanski did you get Squid?" The warden asked suddenly appearing out of nowhere,  
  
"Yes I did." Mr. Pendanski answered proudly.  
  
"Well then come in, come in." The Warden gestured them inside her cabin. "Squid sit down we have some good news for you." Mr. P added "Ok." Squid sat down nervously. "Well it seems that something is going on back at home or what ever and you have to go." The Warden told him. Squid just had a shocked look in his face. "Yes you get to be going home no more hell for you, ok?" Mr. P smiled. "Yeah, yeah, that's fine." "Good, 'cause the bus is waiting for you right now, you can say good-bye to all of your friends now 'cause after they all get sent away from here you most likely won't see them ever again, go, go right now your only time." The Warden said getting up. Squid went out of the cabin and saw all of D-Tent standing right in front of him.  
  
"So are you in trouble?" X-ray asked wanting to know what happened, as everyone did. "Oh, um, well I'm leaving. At least for right know, I think." "That's great!"  
  
"Good for you!"  
  
"Man you are so lucky!" they kept saying until he noticed that Karli wasn't there.  
  
"Where's Kari?"  
  
"I don't know," Was the answer he got. "Ok I'll see you guys later." He said walking over to the tent where Zigzag and Karli were. "Hey guys guess what?" He asked them. "Huh?" they both said quietly. "I'm leaving for now I think." "Good for you maybe I'll run into you sooner or later." Zigzag said happily. Karli's face went pale and she wanted to scream. "What!" "I'm.. I'm leaving.."  
  
"No but you.. I.. we,"  
  
"I know, but you'll see me soon I promise.. promise.. promise."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* A few hours later, everyone thought it'd be the same but it wasn't. They didn't have the 'big mouth' Squid hanging out with them. Zigzag was just sitting in the tent listening to music when he saw Tru moving.  
  
"Huh." He said hearing her groan.  
  
"Sketch?" "Sketch!" He said starting to get up from his cot smiling.  
  
"Sketch!" He said starting to scream.  
  
"Zigzag?" She asked tiredly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah it's me."  
  
"Food.." She mumbled.  
  
"Ok. I'll go get Magnet."  
  
He found Magnet outside the tent. "Hey Magnet! I need you to go into the kitchen and grab some food." "Ok why?" Magnet asked. "Cause Sketch woke up!" Zigzag exclaimed. "Ok I'll hurry you should tell the rest of the guys." Magnet ran off.  
  
"Hey guys, guys!" Zigzag said, racing over to the pool tables. "What?" They asked. "Tru woke up!" Everyone dropped what ever they where holding and suddenly they raced to the tent. "Hey Sketch how are you?" Star asked, smiling so much that she couldn't stop "Anorexic." She said weakly, everyone just had a confused look on his or her face. "Hey sketch here's your food.. what's the matter?" Magnet asked.  
  
"Me, as in Tru, is anorexic. You, as in all of D-Tent, have to help me. Why I did this, because what people thought of me got to my head and usually I don't care what other people think but I don't know one day I just stopped eating and I got used to it, the reason I started pick pocketing was that if I stole money from my parents to buy food they would notice and we never really had food around the house. You guys have to promise to help me please promise me." Tru said looking at everybody except for Zigzag knowing that probably hated her now.  
  
"We promise." They chorused.  
  
"Where's Squid?" Tru then asked.  
  
"He left." Magnet answered her. Tue whispered. "Oh I'm so sorry Angel."  
  
"It's not your fault it's no ones fault." Angel said quietly whipping the tears from her eyes and walking out of the tent. ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ hey everyone hope you like it. OH Tru woke up what a miracle. Thanks for the reviews everybody they make me happy so very happy anywayz TallyAnne u don't have to worry about the title of yur story it's cool that we have the same title and thanx for the great review can't wait to read your story later dayz 


	15. I'm Back

Chapter 14- I'm Back  
(Hey everyone I'm really, really, really, hyper cause of a CANDY CANE!!!!! And now I'm having ICE CREAM!!!!! I want some one to sleep over, wow that was random. 4 days till Christmas break yay! Anyway here's the new chapter) ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You know what?" Tru said to everyone in the tent.  
  
"What?" They all asked.  
  
"I like chocolate." Tru said, smiling.  
"That was really random you know." Amanda said putting down a card.  
  
"Ha I win! Give me a shower token." Amanda suddenly said doing her happy dance.  
  
"Fine, jeeze, here it is." Zigzag groaned handing her the token.  
  
"I'm tired." Hanna yawned, looking sleepy.  
  
"Good for you." Sam said breaking her kiss with X-ray.  
  
"I know why," Jessica said Hanna just gave her a confused look.  
  
"It's because of your nightmares. You've had restless sleep since you told us." Jessica told her.  
  
Hanna was just sitting there listening to Jessica's every word, remembering her dreams and how scary they were. Then, she snapped out of her daydream and she started to scream. "IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS! OK? JEEZE! EVERYONE WANTS TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! GOD JUST LEAVE ME ALONE! JUST- LEAVE- ME-ALONE!!!!!!!!" And with that, she stormed out of the tent.  
  
Everyone sat there in silence surprise. They never knew that Hanna would act like that. It wasn't the normal Hanna and they new that. They knew that Hanna was stressed out because she new that some day her uncle would come after her and she might not see her family ever again.  
  
They also knew that it wasn't Jessica's fault that Hanna stormed out like that.  
  
The bugle horn went off making them jump, for a minute they kept sitting there staring at the tent flap, but after a while Mr. P had to come in and get them. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Maybe I should go back and apologize. I mean, it's not Jessica's fault I over reacted. I'm hungry. I'm sure I missed dinner. I'm going to apologize and that's it. Hopefully they'll understand. I'm sure they will." Hanna was discussing this with herself out on the lake for a while.  
  
"Ahhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Hanna suddenly screamed, turning around to see someone she didn't expect.  
  
"I'm back." Her uncle said, trying to gag Hanna with a bandana.  
  
"Stay away from me!" She screamed.  
  
"Why? I already killed your family." Her uncle said, an insane smile plastered on his face.  
  
"No you didn't and I know you didn't!" Hanna yelled at him.  
  
"Well then how bout you as my first victim?" He suggested.  
  
"No.." Hanna moaned. Hanna didn't get to finish her sentence because she suddenly blacked out with a throbbing pain in her head. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Hey has anyone seen Sweedie?" Zero asked, as they were about to go to bed.  
  
Everyone just shook their head no.  
  
"Don't worry I'm sure she's just rethinking things. She'll be here tomorrow." Armpit said before he drifted off to sleep.  
  
All Zero did was shrug his shoulders. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
thanks for the great reviews (Erin my smilies are sooooooooo much better!)  
  
Erin: NO THEYRE NOT! 


	16. You Don't Have To Dig For Now

Chapter 16- You Don't Have To Dig For Now "Ya know," Tru said as she and Zigzag were walking over to the tortillas and honey.  
  
"I like sweet things like you.. chocolate.. and honey, but on tortillas, blah, just plain nasty." She said, picking one up and throwing it to the ground without even taking a bite out of it. "Well thanks for thinking of me as sweet," Zigzag replied, finishing off 'breakfast' and getting ready to dig.  
  
"Hey, have you guys seen Hanna?" Zero asked them, looking around at the same time.  
  
"No not at all, but she has to be around here some where," Zigzag reassured him.  
  
"Come on everyone! Move it! It's time to dig!" Mr. Sir barked over at them.  
  
Soon enough, all the campers were walking out onto the lake for another day of digging.  
  
Well except for one.  
  
"D-tent why is there only 13 people in your tent when there should be 15?" Mr. P asked as he came around with the water truck early that morning. (A/N I think I got the numbers right but I'm to lazy to check)  
  
Most of the guys just furrowed a brow and started to look around and counted heads.  
  
"Who are we missing?" X-ray asked, recounting again for the third time. Soon they started to hear a banging noise come from the truck.  
  
"Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow.."  
  
"Zero, stop banging your head on the truck," Karli yelled from the group. "We're- missing - Sweedie - or - Hanna - what -ever - you - want - to - call - her - I - knew - I - should - have - gone - after - her -last - night - have - to - try - and - save -her.." Zero kept banging his head on the truck and all of D-tent was trying to stop him.  
  
"Zero, you know, she could've run away." Jessica said pulling him away.  
  
"Ok guys what's going on?" Mr. P asked.  
  
"Do you really want to know?" They all asked in unison.  
  
"Yes.." Mr. P said.  
  
"Well, do you want the long story or the short story?" Zigzag asked.  
"Just tell me what's going on!" He demanded through gritted teeth.  
  
"Ok, don't get your tighty whities in a bunch." Sam said, who was about to tell the story.  
  
"Ok Hanna has a psycho uncle aaaaaand he tried to kill her before. Ok ya got that in your over-sized head?" She asked lightly hitting the top of Mr. P's head.  
  
"Yes? Ok good and so Hanna suddenly burst out yelling at us well, more like Jessica, but that doesn't matter and she stormed out of the tent and now today she's missing. And Squid left. Ya gotta remember that, so you got the numbers wrong." Sam finished crossing her arm and walking back to D-tent with a satisfied look on her face.  
  
"Go back to the tent no more digging for the rest of the week, or at least a while. Can't risk anything any more." He said calmly walking back to the truck.  
  
D-tent just stared at Mr. P he started the engine and slowly drove away until he got far enough to speed it up a few hundred miles, almost crashing into a hole on his way to see C-tent.  
  
"Ha! Can't wait until I see the look on the Wardens face!" Tru suddenly said, skipping ahead of everybody, then stopping and looking at the dirt road to see the infamous bus come rolling down.  
"Hanna's spot couldn't have filled up that fast she's only been gone what 6 hours and Mom is only on B-tent, so it has to be someone else." X-ray said stating the obvious.  
  
"They're not taking Hanna's spot, they're taking Squids." Karli whispered. "Ya know what would be fun?" Tru asked, bouncing around, starting to get hyper.  
  
"What would be fun to do at Camp Green Lake?" X-ray asked, lying down on his cot.  
  
"It's not at Camp Green Lake, you'd have to have a balcony. Well anyways." At this point she was on her cot bouncing up and down. "I think it'd be fun to throw a couch over the balcony into a pool then sit on it on the couch, which would be in the pool and ya, OH!!! I know what would be better, is to like eat 50 pixie sticks. Oh my god, that'd be so much fun, I have to think of more things."  
  
"Don't worry, she gets like that. It's sorta like her being hyper but not quite." Amanda said to reassure the guys that Tru didn't go crazy.  
  
"I'll be right back." Tru said, bouncing out of the tent.  
  
"Ow! Why, hhheeello Mr. Sir, nice hat." Tru said, running into him.  
  
"Watch your mouth missy. Why are you done digging so early?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Oh, well, um, ya see, Hanna's missing cause of her crazy uncle and Mom told us to not dig for the rest of the week or for a while. You can trust me on that one. Go ask him if you want." Tru smiled.  
  
Mr. Sir stared at her for a while until he yelled out 'Pendanski' and headed out towards the lake. "Oooooooooook." Tru said raising her eyebrows. "Ow!!! God damn it, how many people am I gonna bump in to? Sorry bout that you must be.." Tru just trailed off staring at the person who was standing in front of her. "You..how.."  
  
"I'm back." 


	17. Italian Secrecy

Chapter 17 -Italian Secrecy "Sq-Squid, is that really you?" Tru asked in disbelief.  
  
"Yup flesh and blood and bones. It's good to see ya again." He said hugging her.  
  
"Non posso credere che questo succeed," Tru said. (I can't believe this is happening.)  
  
"English please," Squid asked, his brain rattling trying to figure out what she said.  
  
"Sorry for the Italian. I said I can't believe this is happening. Lemme go get D-tent." Tru rushed over to the tent to get everyone else.  
  
Squid saw the Warden, Mr. Sir and Mr. P talking in a huddle sort of thing while walking.  
  
He was able to hear a little of their conversation.  
  
"I know Squids not here! What do you think, I'm stupid?" The Warden asked Mr. Sir angrily.  
  
"Um Warden I'm right here," Squid said in the politest way possible. She just stood there and stared at him then her eyes shot to Mr. Sir and all he did was shrug.   
  
"It ain't my fault that he got sent here again," Then her eyes wandered to Pendanski, knowing that he probably had to say something too. "Uh.. what I've been meaning to tell you is that apparently Hanna has been kidnapped and that's why I didn't have the kids dig today so I wouldn't risk anything," He said backing up a little afraid of what the Warden might do to him.  
  
"Welcome back Squid," She then turned to Pendanski and Mr. Sir. "I want to see you two in my office to get this whole thing straight." The Warden said turning around and storming off to her cabin.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"You guys wouldn't believe who I just saw!" Tru exclaimed, interrupting everything that was going on in the tent.  
  
"What? You act like Squids outside!" Armpit said looking up from the cards. (A/N don't ask me how they got cards in there)  
  
A big smile came a cross Tru's face. Everyone dropped what they were doing and pushed pass Tru to go out side and see if this was for real. Well almost everyone did.  
  
"Ehi che il doin di ya?" (Hey what ya doin?") Tru asked, wondering why Karli didn't go out to greet Squid. "Perché il discorso improvviso nell'italiano?" (Why the sudden talk in Italian?") Karli asked, looking like something was on her mind. "Che non posso avere della segretezza comunque lei sa la lingua troppo." Tru answered in an obvious tone. (What I can't have some secrecy anyway you know the language too) "Lei ha un punto ma gli devo dire qualcosa." (You have a point but I have to tell you something) "Ok." "Devo scappare trovare Hanna si assicura è sicura e la porta di nuovo." ( I have to run away to find Hanna make sure she's safe and bring her back) "WHAT!! Perché?" (WHAT!! Why?) "La causa della nostra amicizia ha aiutato me che ricorda fuori una volta adesso è il mio giro aiutarla fuori." (Cause of our friendship. She helped me out that one time, remember? Now it's my turn.) "Che del ya di Calamaro sa che è qui perché pensa lei che tutti lí celebra fuori?" (What about Squid? Ya know he's here. Why do you think that everyone is out there celebrating?) "L'amo e so che me ama e capirebbe che lei me deve aiutare per favore." (I love him and I know he loves me and he'd understand you have to help me please) "Ok multa lo farò ma lei me deve un tempo grande." (Ok fine, but you owe me big time) "Lo ringrazia il soooo molto ok è qui che lei fa." (Thank you sooooooo much ok here's what you do.) "Hey guys! So Squid, I never got a chance to ask you how you came back," Tru said.  
  
Karli escaped with her help and now it was time to cover up for it.  
  
"Well I got caught again, but this time I knew going into it. I had to come back here and on purposely I ran into the owners bed room and they were furious. So they took me down to the police station and I was sentenced here again, for not as long but I'm here so be happy." Squid finished get his hair messed up by everyone.  
  
"Hey man, it's good to have you back." X-ray said as they all headed back to the tent. "And as a good welcome back present we don't have to dig, but it's not for a good reason." Caveman said.  
  
"I know I over heard the Warden. It's cause Hanna got kidnapped." Squid looked around the tent and noticed something was missing.  
  
"Where's Karli?" He asked his eyes suddenly shot to Tru. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
ok I know short but hahaha cliffhanger. Hope you guys like. I had a sudden urge to put Italian in there so ya. Thanks for the great reviews keep 'em up they make me happy and write more. Oh and you don't have to read my other story cause I deleted it and I just put that up there cause I got bored so ya. Later days. Oh and I might use more Italian but just cause and if it confuses you tell me and then I'll stop ok that's it. Byez!!! 


	18. This Is Too Confusing

Chapter 18- This Is Too Confusing (A/N I think I got the chapter #'s messed up but oh well) (Continued from the last chapter) "Why ya asking me? I wouldn't know! I ran into you, I came in to get everyone in the tent, then followed you guys back out!" Tru told him. "It took you a while to come back out," Squid remembered. "And your point isssssss what?" Tru questioned. "I, well, um.. you know something about it and I know you do!" Squid exclaimed.  
  
"Cosí ciò che se faccio e ciò che se faccio non!" (So what if I do and what if I don't!) "Once again, English please!" Squid told her.  
  
Tru smiled and shook her head no. She put on her headphones on to listen to her Linkin Park CD and listening to Squid ranting and raving on about her or Karli was not on her agenda. ^^^^^^^^Mean while back, at the ranch, or at least the wardens cabin^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ "How come you didn't tell me that Squid was back! That's not good! I think, but still, why the hell didn't you tell me?" The Warden asked impatiently. "And what's this thing about Hanna being kidnapped?"  
  
"Uh, well, yes, apparently, she got kidnapped by her psycho uncle." Pendanski explained.  
  
"A psycho uncle?" The Warden questioned.  
  
"Yes, D-tent knows more about it then me!" Pendanski exclaimed.  
  
The Warden now turned her head towards Mr. Sir.  
  
"Now, why is Squid back? I would like to know." She demanded.  
  
"He got caught stealing from other houses again. (A/N I think that's how he got there in the first place correct me if I'm wrong) I think he came back to see his girlfriend and D-tent."  
  
"And who's his girlfriend?" The Warden asked.  
  
"Uh, I think Karli." Mr. Sir thought.  
  
"Angel.. hmm I have to cover this up. We have to report Hanna sooner or later, close to when her sentence is up then we won't get in trouble.. ya that's it and if any one else does, we'll do the same thing. This way, Camp Green Lake will be shut down and Hanna won't be found.. or at least dead by the time they find her. Hmm I think I'm pretty smart don't you?" They both nodded. "Ok I need you," She pointed to Pendanski. "to see if you can get more info on Hanna's kidnapping and I need you," She was now facing Mr. Sir. "to find out the name of this so called uncle and information on him too. Oh also find out when Hanna's sentence is up."  
  
They nodded and immediately exited the cabin. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ HHmHm "D-tent, I would like to talk to you," Mr. P said popping his head into the tent.  
  
"Ok, where?" X-ray asked.  
  
"Just outside. It'll only take a few minutes." Mr. P answered.  
  
They started to file out of the tent when Zero stopped Tru.  
  
"You know where Karli is, don't you," It was more of a statement than a question. He eyed her suspiciously. Tru took a deep breath in before sitting down on a cot.  
  
"Actually, yes I do and I don't know why I didn't tell everyone else. I just had an instinct that I shouldn't tell any one."  
  
"Then why are you telling me?" Zero asked.  
  
"I dunno, I just.. am. You know you need to go after Hanna and Squid needs to go after Karli, you and I both know that." Tru told him.  
  
"I know, that's what I was gonna do tonight, but I didn't expect that Karli would." Zero confessed.  
  
"Do you need any help?" Tru asked. She was up to a good sneaking around.  
  
"Na, I'm sure that everyone is gonna go into the wreck room later, so I'm gonna sneak into the kitchen for some extra food in case I didn't grab enough."  
  
Tru thought about this for a while then the word water suddenly popped into her head. "What about water? Your gonna need a whole lot to survive in the desert."  
  
"Not only did I find food, but I found water bottles. Fresh, clean water in bottles and I'll fill my canteen up before I leave."  
  
"Ok I think you got this one. La fortuna buona." Tru got up, but before she left she noticed Zero's confused face.  
  
"I said good luck in Italian cause ya need a lot." She smiled.  
  
"Thanks. Ya know, you've been speaking that a lot lately." Zero noticed. "Ya, well, I just kinda remembered it and it gets me ready for back home cause some times my parents say stuff to us in Italian and even though it's supposed to be secret everyone knows what you said, and Karli speaks it too, so sometimes we have conversations in it."  
  
Zero laughed they both exited the tent just as Mr. P finished talking to D- tent. "Hey what was that about?" Tru asked  
  
"Oh nothing some more stuff about Hanna I think the Warden wanted more info or something. I swear, she has cameras around here so she should probably know." Zigzag said starting to look left and right.  
  
"Do you guys wanna go to the wreck room?" Tru asked. They all nodded their heads yes. "Cool lets go." Tru motioned for them to follow her.  
  
Zero stayed behind, noticing what she was trying to do. Tru looked back at Zero and winked.  
  
He smiled before heading off to get extra supplies. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
It was late at night, dark enough that you couldn't see five feet in front of you, even though lights from Mr. Sir and Pendanski's trailer were shining brightly.  
  
"Maybe help would be needed but I don't think so." Zero said quietly to himself. He shifted his backpack on his shoulder. "Hopefully the Warden won't have guards out.. of course she would, just hide in the shadows." He stealthily walked over to the shadows that were cast of the buildings. "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A chilling voice said emerging in front of him. Zero could feel the hair on the back of his neck prick. "We already have two people missing, now how do think the Warden would feel if 3 people were missing or maybe 4! How would she cover for all of you?" Zero just stood there thinking of a way to escape from him.  
  
"Think of feelings Zero. You're not good for anything so maybe you could think of feelings. Mom isn't so nice after all." Black was all that Zero saw. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ How do ya like? Please review ya know the button down their click it it's calling your name. Please. Constructive criticism is always allowed. Well that's all I have to say byez!!! 


	19. The Final Two Runaways

Chapter 19- The Final Two Runaways "Hanna's sentence is a year and a half long. She came here in March which would mean she would get out next July, so I'll report her 'runaway' in two weeks." The Warden mumbled, writing down Hanna's name and the date on a piece of paper along with Karli. She then glanced at Zero and smiled evilly. "Oh, don't worry, you'll get out of here sooner or later, but your girlfriend will be dead." Zero glared at the Warden before she left, leaving him all alone.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Pendanski!!" The Warden barked.  
  
"Yes?" Pendanski came over to her.  
  
"I would like you to inform the campers that they'll start to dig again,"  
  
"You want them to start digging right now?"  
  
"No, you idiot, they'll start digging tomorrow and keep digging until their sentence is up. Just like when they got here."  
  
"But-"  
  
"No buts! Now go!" She ordered and then headed off to Mr. Sir's office.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Zero looked around the cabin trying to find something that would cut the ropes. His eyes landed on a knife that was lying on the counter. He scooted towards the counter as fast as he could. After about five minutes of almost falling over he finally got there. He sat there for a moment thinking of a way to get the knife in to his hands but figured out that he couldn't and that he had to find another way. His eyes wandered around again and soon fell on the perfect object.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I like Pixie sticks more then you!" Amanda screamed standing on her cot.  
  
"NO! I like them more then you!" Tru argued back also standing on her cot which happened to be right next to Amanda's.  
  
"No I do!!" Amanda protested.  
  
"No I do!" Tru screamed back.  
  
"No-"  
  
"Ehem!" Pendanski interrupted. " I have an announcement."  
  
"Good for you mom!" said Kylie giving him the thumbs sign.  
  
"Um, yes, anyway, everybody will go back to digging tomorrow. So get some rest tonight." Groans where heard throughout the tent. "It's not that bad, all you have to do is dig until the rest of you sentence is up." They just stared at him. "Um, I think I'll be going now. Oh, wait does anyone know where Zero is?"  
  
D-tent shrugged. "You should know," Tru mumbled loudly.  
  
"What was that?" Pendanski asked.  
  
"Oh nothing," Tru sighed.  
  
"Ok well get a good night sleep. Good-bye." Pendanski left the tent.  
  
"Do you know where he is?" Magnet asked Tru.  
  
"Actually, for once I don't," Tru answered.  
  
"Oh my gosh!" Sam gasped. "We have to remember this day as the day Tru Woods does not know the who, what, where, when, and why of a person, place or thing!" (A/N whoa flash back of English class)  
  
"Sam, shut up," Tru grumbled.  
  
MEANWHILE . . .  
  
X-ray glanced at Squid, who looked worried. "Hey man, what's up?" He asked in a barely audible whisper.  
  
"Nothin. Just thinking about Karli, ya know, if she's alright." Squid told him.  
  
"Oh. Are you gonna go after her?" X-Ray asked him.  
  
"Maybe," Squid replied, after a short pause. ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Zero waited until everyone went to sleep to cut the ropes.  
  
Squid waited, like Zero, because he had to steal supplies from the kitchen. Soon both of them were walking on the campgrounds looking out if anyone or anything was lurking around. Their pace grew and grew not paying attention to anything and soon enough their paths collided.  
  
"Zero!?"  
  
"Squid?!"  
  
"What are you doing?" They both asked.  
  
"I'm going to find Hanna. You?" Zero told him.  
  
"Me too, except it's Karli," Squid said.  
  
"Ya know, I would've thought that you would runaway after Karli sooner," Zero smirked.  
  
"Shut up. Hanna's been gone longer. What do you say to that?" Zero shook his head and looked out over all the holes.  
  
"Well," He said. "Let's go." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Look I like updated and it's a weekday. Shhhh I snuck on to the computer but aren't you proud of me? And I re-wrote the chapter cause before it was a piece of crap and before I had nothing to write and wanted to update. Please review, and if you do I'll update!!! 


	20. Hanna

Chapter 20- Hanna (A/N Hanna's uncle is named Bob so whenever you see that name I'm talking about him) Bob started to throw Hanna up against the wall of the small cave. Rocks decorated the ceiling and the ground. When it was silent you heard little drops of water echo. It wasn't the best place to hide out in, but that's all Bob could find. "You're probably wondering why I'm doing this. Am I right?" Hanna didn't answer, she couldn't, there was to much pain rushing through her body. "Answer me!!' Bob screamed. His face red with blood shot eyes.  
  
"Y-yes." She finally spat out.  
  
"Well I'm not gonna tell you 'cause maybe I don't want either. I'll just leave you wondering forever and ever until the moment you die." Hanna got thrown to the ground again, her head hitting a sharp rock. She felt blood trick down her head. Bob started to laugh at Hanna. I don't know how he found it funny but course, he's crazy. He picked Hanna up by her collar and brought her close to his face. "Girl, ever since you were born, that's all your parents would talk about. How you were an angel, how precious you were, just like any parent would say. I wonder if they'll talk about the same thing when you dead." He threw Hanna up against the wall again. She slid down to the ground, too weak to fight back any more. Hanna barely opened her eyes and found a gun close to her face. Her eyes quickly closed and she lifted her leg to fight back. All too soon, a gunshot rang through the cave like the drops of water when it was silent. Hanna blacked out, leaving her uncle in defeat.   
  


* * *

  
I know I know incredibly short, but that's all I could do right for this chapter. I won't be updating this weekend cause I'll be gone. (Most of you know that already.) I'm not expecting any review cause Nosilla is are the only one review right now. Oh well as long as there are reviews. Byez!! 


	21. Karli

Nosilla- Look I'm updating!!! And I hate cliffhangers too! I'm updating updating updating!!! Now read! ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mystre- Megan!!!! I haven't been online cause someone *cough* Erin *cough* was supposed to tell you that I'm restricted from the computer except for weekends and that my parents dis-installed aim until my grades are up. (I got pixie sticks too but there gonna be gone when I go to the snow)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
(I'm updating this story cause I already pre-wrote the chapter and my other story Hold On might take me a while to write the next chapter and my moms out so I dunno how much time I have before I have to get off cause it's Thursday and not a weekend)  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Chapter 21- Karli Karli started to cough from the haziness from the desert. Her throat was dry, she hadn't eaten in days, her hair was messed up and she smelled, but worst of all, she still couldn't find Hanna. Karli's knees hit the hard desert ground making little dust clouds come up. She started to go onto a coughing spree, which didn't help her at all. She rolled over on her side and looked up into the sun. She quickly switched her gaze from the sun to out into the desert.  
  
"Hanna," Karli coughed reaching her hand out towards the mirage. It quickly disappeared leaving little hope in Karli. "Damn mirages." Karli whispered getting up again to continue her journey. A few hours past and the sun started to set. Karli still had no sign that Hanna was near or even still in existence. Karli walked a little further and yet still nothing until a cave caught her eye. She started to stare at it getting the feeling that Hanna was there. A guy started run out laughing like crazy with a gun in his hand. He disappeared quickly into nothing so Karli assumed that he was also a mirage but her feet lead her towards the entrance of the cave.  
  
Karli wondered in a little, hearing and seeing nothing. She started to look around, at the ceiling, the walls, and then the ground where something caught her by surprise.  
  
"Hanna," ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I know short again!! But I don't know how to expand these chapters. Just to let you know the next one will be short still and the one after that will be longer. Now I command you to review!!! Cause you'll get a cookie or for Megan pixie sticks. 


	22. Squid and Zero

*Hands Megan pixie stick* Megan's the only one getting anything cause she's the only one reviewing. Now one more chapter but you might not see it if i don't get reviews. JK. Ya might have to read the last chapter to understand this one. Chapter 22- Squid and Zero  
  
Dust clouds trailed behind Squid and Zero's feet. Silence literally filling the air. Both or them knowing that if they started to talk it would soon turn into a conversation about Hanna or Karli.  
  
"Man, I see her! Karli!!" Squid screamed, waving his hands in the air like a lunatic.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Karli you idiot! See she's over there!"  
  
Zero stared at him for a moment.  
  
"Dude it's a mirage, she's not there,"  
  
"Ya she is, she's right, right..." Squid didn't finish, as the mirage soon disappeared.  
  
"Stupid mirages!! Why do they do that! Why did this happen!!! Why Karli!!" Squid screamed pounding his fists into the ground. Zero sat down cross- legged by him.  
  
"You miss her, don't you?" Zero asked not wanting to get on the subject, but did anyway.  
  
Squid looked up at him and nodded.  
  
"Ya I do, too." Zero laid his legs out in front of him and slowly let his back touch the ground, looking out in front of him. His eyes wondered along the mountain range and they stopped at a black hole at the bottom of a mountain. At first Zero thought it was nothing, then just a hole, but he started to really look at it and saw that it was a cave. He slowly picked himself up and started to head for the cave, memorized by it.  
  
"Zero where ya going?" Squid called.  
  
"To the cave!" Zero responded, not taking his eyes off of it.  
  
"What cave?"  
  
"That one!" As Zero entered the cave with Squid right behind him, they started to hear sobbing. At first they thought there mind was playing tricks on them, but as they walked in farther they saw figure. A familiar one, to be exact. The figures hair was messed up and they saw that it was wearing something bright, like the color orange. It started to whisper the name Hanna and the voice sounded familiar to Squid.  
  
"Karli!!!" Squid screamed, making Zero jump.  
  
"Sq-Squid?" She stuttered. He nodded and knelt beside her.  
  
"What are you crying for?" Karli motioned toward Hanna's body.  
  
"Oh. Zero we should go back to camp." Squid stood up and kept Zero as far away from Hanna as possible. "You don't want to see what's over there."  
  
"Squid let me see,"  
  
"No,"  
  
"Let me see Squid!"  
  
"Sorry can't do that."  
  
"Let me see!!" Zero screamed, his voice echoing. Squid let go and Zero walked towards Karli. "No..." He whispered, looking like he was on the verge of tears.  
  
"I'm so sorry Zero," Karli comforted. She stood up and walked over to Squid, leaving Zero with Hanna. Zero stared at Hanna, brushing her hair of her face.  
  
"We have to go," Zero stood up and started walking away.  
  
"What about Hanna?" Karli asked, walking quickly to catch up to Zero.  
  
"So what about Hanna? She's dead anyways."  
  
"Zero!' He turned towards Karli, tearing rolling down his cheeks.  
  
"Just leave," Squid looked at Karli worriedly, but soon followed Zero out. All three were quiet, the desert was quiet, and the cave was quiet... up until now. They started to hear coughing; they looked at each other, out into the desert, then behind them. Something was rolling on the ground and all three knew who it was.  
  
Hanna.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Review! Review! Review! Cookie! Cookie! Cookie! Or a pixie stick for megan. 


	23. Home Free

Chapter 23- Home Free   
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Come on," Zero whispered signaling that the cost was clear. Squid, Karli, and Hanna followed. Their feet shuffled as they walked across the campground. "Ok who knows how to pick locks?" Zero asked.  
  
"I do, but, you seriously wanna break into the Warden's cabin? We could get caught." Hanna pointed out.  
  
"How 'bout...Mr. Sir's office?" Karli suggested.  
  
"But what do we need that's in Mr. Sir's office?" Zero asked.  
  
"A phone and a little number that can change everything." Karli started to walk off with Hanna already behind her, leaving Squid and Zero behind them very confused.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"I'm not going, those are two police officers out there!" Pendanski protested. The Warden's eyes shifted from Pendanski to Mr. Sir.  
  
"I got a whole bunch of idiots," The Warden mumbled. "Come let's go." All three walked out loudly shutting the door. "Whew, glad that's over," Hanna said as she stood up from behind the desk and started to stretch.  
  
"Hanna! Get down!!" Karli whispered tugging on Hanna's sleeve.  
  
"Karli shut up. You heard the Warden; there are two police officers out there! Our phone call worked!" Hanna exclaimed, but in a matter of seconds Karli pulled her hard enough that she tripped over her own two feet and ran into the filing cabinet. Karli was suddenly over taken with laughter. Squid just sat there as quiet as ever, leaving Zero the only one to help Hanna.  
  
Only a few seconds later, Zero joined Hanna on the floor clutching his stomach from the pain that the corner of the desk had caused. Squid started to laugh at the expression on Zero's face.  
  
"Looks like... it... was meant.. to be...you two," Karli managed to say, making Squid laugh harder.  
  
"Shut up!" They said in unison.  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" A gruff voice said. The four of them fell dead silent recognizing the voice. There was only one person who it could me.  
  
"Hhhhheeeeeyyyy Mr. Sir," Hanna said with a nervous laugh.  
  
"Now what's going on here?" Another voice said; everyone shifted their eyes to see Pendanski with his hands on his hips.  
  
"Looks like we have a long lost friend of ours, Ms. Hanna Raymond," Mr. Sir said, a smirk donned upon his face.  
  
"No that's Karli, over there's Hanna." Pendanski corrected.  
  
"I ain't on stupid pills," (A/N sound familiar?) "I know who's who. Squid's over there, Karli's right there, and Zero and Hanna are over there."  
  
"Looks like Camp Green Lake won't be closed after all," This time a woman's voice said. Without looking everyone knew who it was; the Warden. "Pendanski, Mr. Sir, take these run-away's to my cabin and keep them quiet," The Warden casually walked out but turned around before she went any further. "And if you open your mouth once, you'll find yourself buried in a hole faster than you can blink."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Now why do you have four dirty, rotten, stupid, juvenile delinquents in your cabin?" A tall built man with a head shaped like an egg asked. Squid shot him a glare at the insult. Sure they were dirty; who wouldn't be after digging holes or walking out in the desert for weeks? 'Course, they were juvenile delinquents, but probably 25% of the people here were framed or didn't have enough evidence to find them innocent. Stupid; if they were smart enough to actually call the police; then they aren't stupid. Rotten, that's what had them stuck on. How the hell can they be rotten? Zero noticed a women quietly sitting in the corner. He assumed that she was the other officer. But something looked familiar about the strawberry blonde women. Her sharp blue eyes looked over at Zero, who quickly looked away. "Now what did you guys do at this camp?" The man asked. The four of them stayed silent remembering the Wardens threat. 'If there are two officers in here then the Warden couldn't get away with anything bad.' Zero thought. 'She can't hurt us; neither can Mr. Sir or Pendanski.'  
  
"Answer me!" The man roared.  
  
"Someone needs anger management classe," Squid mumbled.  
  
"What was that?" He asked, suddenly nose to nose with Squid.  
  
"Nothin' man jeeze. Oh and there is something called a tick tack,"  
  
"Why I-,"  
  
"Officer Fuller, don't!" The woman exclaimed. She loosely grabbed the man by his arm and pulled him back. "We have to dig five foot holes everyday, wake up at 4:30, eat crap for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. We wear smelly orange jumpsuits and get three- minute showers. Each girl from our tent has some kind of problem. Well not each girl only some like Tru, Amanda, Karli, and Hanna. Those are the only people I know here where problems have been uncovered. This whole thing got started when we learned that Hanna's crazy uncle attempted to kill her and her family but failed. One day when she stormed out of the tent she didn't come back. We assumed that she ran away but then Karli ran away the day Squid got sent back here. Then Squid and I ran away. I guess that the rest of D-tent thought that Hanna's uncle came. It took us many weeks, I guess, to actually find Hanna. That's when we all caught up with each other and thought that Hanna was dead but soon learned that she wasn't. We made our way back here and called the Fort Worth Police Station because we thought some miracle would happen. The reason why we didn't answer you was because the Warden threatened us but I figured that since two officers were here that nothing would happen and the likeliness of them getting arrested was very high." Zero finished sitting back down and breathing a little harder than usual. He noticed that everyone was wide-eyed and dumbstruck.  
  
"That was out of the blue," Karli commented.  
  
"Oh and here's the paper with all our report dates," Hanna piped in pulling a piece of paper out of her jump suit.  
  
"How'd you get that?" The Warden demanded.  
  
"Zero got it remember; you held him captive in your cabin? That's what he tells us." Hanna smirked.  
  
"Now what do you mean by report dates?" The man now known as Officer Fuller asked.  
  
"Well, since we ran away the Warden would naturally report us right?" Zero asked.  
  
"Ya,"  
  
"Well, apparently the Warden planned out when she would report us so that she wouldn't get in trouble. The reason why she would get in trouble is that we would most likely be dead but we're not,"  
  
"You stole that from me!" The Warden exclaimed.  
  
"Well what do ya expect from someone who's been held in your cabin for a number of days?"  
  
"Officers of course that's invasion of privacy right?"  
  
"Actually no," The woman answered; a pair of handcuffs were held in her hands. Officer Fuller pulled Mr. Sir and Pendanski aside.  
  
"Ms. Walker, you have broken the child labor laws, child abuse and whatever this piece of paper is," She grabbed one of the Wardens arms and put part of the handcuffs on. "I'm Officer Bell and you're under arrest."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
After the Warden, Mr. Sir and Pendanski were arrested the camp was held under the police station. D-tent was soon reunited the same day. Caveman remembered the lipstick tube that he found and gave to X-ray while Hanna and everyone else weren't there. He decided to dig farther into the hole with Zero's help. They found the trunk that was stolen from his great- grandfather and split half the money with Zero. Zero used it to find his mother. After two more weeks, five busses lined up to take the kids home. All of D- tent was on the same bus where they would say there last good-byes. What they didn't know is that they would see each other very, very soon. 


	24. Thank You's

Hey everyone this really isn't a chapter it's just a thanks to all my reviewers. BrunetteBabi00 DtentGIRLZ- Hey Erin thanks for editing my stories. You need to update. Taylor15 Jazandsas- something leprechauns...ack I can't remember but you know what I'm talking bout, Thanks for reviewing. Nosilla- I got bumped I got poked and I updated. SqUiDsLiLpYrO Mystre- Megan!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whoooo we have to do that Pepsi thing we talked about!!! That would be so much fun!!! TalleyAnne BlackHoleOfTheWizardingWorldSC- I think I got that right sorry if I didn't. Thanks for reviewing Libby1218- Hey Nosilla I had to put you twice so now you can say that you're more special than everyone else. 0oPiXxyStiXxo0 MischievousFairy- exclamation buttons are evil All-american-tease- thanks for reviewing and thinking it's a good story Kirjava Demon- Hey Marly you have to go online more often...or maybe I do...you need to update Trapped soon!!!!!!! Everyone there will be a sequel to this story NOTE there will be a sequel. It's called Over Coming Obstacles. I don't know when I'll post it but now you know. Thanks again.   
~*Adrianna*~ 


End file.
